canis_lycaonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vali Apollion
Vali Apollion is a member of Grigori and possessor of the Longinus, Divine Dividing. He also appears in Vampyres, Knights and Boobs. Appearance Vali is a young boy with a mix of rare orange and dark silver hair and ice blue eyes that are often shown to be rimmed with a light ultramarine. He has a small White Dragon plushie on his shoulder. Personality Vali is an extremely proud individual due to his heritage as a descendant of the original Apollo and his possession of the Divine Dividing, one of the nineteen Longinus that can overthrow even gods. Despite putting on airs most of the time, he is shown to care deeply for his comrades and possesses chuunibyou traits. Plot Volume 1 Vali is first mentioned in Volume 1, when Lavinia decides to give him and Asriel some of Tobio's delicious cooking, who asks about his identity. Damian describes him as a cheeky brat who lives in the same apartment building with them. He later makes his first appearance, asking Tobio, who is training Jin - his Ancient Gear - for a sparring match. He defeats Tobio with minimal difficulty, to Natsume's displeasure. Lavinia then appears, telling them it's time for breakfast, and embraces Vali, much to his embarrassment. As they discuss over breakfast, they decide to investigate the house of Sae Tomoe in relation to the Utsusemi incident. Vali and Asriel decline to follow them, mentioning that the "Governor General" requested them not to do so. He is later shown at an abandoned factory where Natsume, Damian and Kouki are in trouble after they are ambushed at Sae's house by the Utsusemi Agency. He greets Natsume and stops Kazuhisa Doumon from escaping the location. As he attempts to attack him, he is interrupted by Kouki, who punches Kazuhisa instead. As Kouki collapses from his injury, Vali catches him and teleports him to the Grigori institute along with Kazuhisa and Byakusa, Kouki's Ancient Gear. He then updates Natsume and Damian with the current situation and they head to the headquarters of the Utsusemi Agency together, where they rescue the victims of the "Heavenly Aloha incident" along with their parents and teleport them to the Grigori institute. Vali tells Natsume to go meet Tobio, who is confronting Hanezu Himejima. A short while later, Vali appears along with Azazel and returns a rampaging Tobio in his Overdrive state back to normal with the help of Azazel, Lavinia and Asriel. Volume 2 Two months later, Vali follows Damian, Kouki, Lavinia, Asriel and Sae to Tobio's room. Upon reaching their destination, Lavinia covers his eyes, telling him there's something going on that he can't see. After they all have breakfast, Vali goes with the rest of the team to Nephilim, where Vali, Lavinia and Asriel temporarily separate with them as they are not registered students there. Half a month later, he has a sparring match against Tobio and Kouki, from which he emerges victorious with little difficulty. He later has another match against Tobio, which he wins. The following Saturday, he follows the rest of the team to a shopping district where he sees a black jacket he likes, expressing a desire to grow taller so it could fit him. He is later shown with Baraqiel, interrupting the fight between Tobio, Damian and Kouki against Seiryuu Kushihashi and Andreas Hoffman. Suzaku Himejima also appears and asks for a meeting, where both parties forge an alliance. Vali watches on as Tobio, Kouki, Damian, Sae, and Natsume decide to rescue their classmates who are being pursued by the remnants of the Utsusemi Agency and the Wizards of Oz. As they head towards the location of the aforementioned classmates, Baraqiel warns them of the abilities of the Astra Team and Lavinia tells them about her past and her current objective. As the rest express their support for her, Kouki asks Vali if he will help Lavinia, to which he replies in the affirmative, albeit in a roundabout manner. As they move closer to their destination, Sae raises an alarm, causing Baraqiel to investigate ahead alone. He finds Shigune Nanadare, one of the classmates, along with her Ancient Gear. As she warns them to escape, they are confronted by a strange stone statue. Immediately as Baraqiel warns them to close their eyes, it releases an intense light that is revealed to be capable of causing blindness. As the team study the surroundings, a man reveals himself and expresses his desire to make them blind. As some of the team engage the man and the statue, Shigune reveals that there is a second statue, with Vali reacting quickly to destroy it. After the man is forced to retreat, Shigune reveals that their remaining classmates are fighting alone in the village. Volume 3 Volume 4 V.K.B. Universe For Vali's role in Vampyres, Knights and Boobs, check here. Powers and Abilities Great Divine Power: As the great-grandson of Apollo, Vali has an impressive amount of divine power. He can unleash potent amounts of orange aura at opponents. Demonic Power: As a half-demon, Vali also has a impressive amount of demonic power. He can unleash potent amounts of silver aura at opponents. Enhanced Speed: Vali is noted to be extremely fast, easily dodging all of Jin and Reuben's attacks and keeping up with Tobio, Damian and Kouki simultaneously without revealing his true power. Equipment Divine Dividing Divine Dividing ( ), also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, is Vali's Ancient Gear and main and only weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 19 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. It has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds, the opponent's drained power is then added to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then releases through his wings. * Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail ( ), also known as the Armor of the White Dragon Emperor, is the Overdrive of Divine Dividing. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Grigori Category:Longinus Category:Ancient Gear Wielder